


Movie Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, horror movies, prompt, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron invites Robert over watch a horror film- but Robert has a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

A- wanna come to mine tonight?   
R- always.  
A- I have a movie if you're up for it.  
R- yeah? Not a homemade one is it?  
A- no I left those with my other boyfriend.   
R- Ha ha.   
A-he had the same reaction tbh.  
R- stop. Now.   
A- ;) come to mine. Adam leant me a horror film. Thought we could curl up and laugh at it.  
A- Rob?   
R- sure. See you later xxx  
A- well you sound eager.  
R- I am. See you later xxx  
A- xxx

Robert put the phone down and put his head in his hands. He'd been completely honest with Aaron from the moment he told him he'd give him another chance. He had told him everything, every detail about himself except for one (two including the self tan incident but he would take that one to his grave.) He hadn't told Aaron how much he hated horror films. It just hadn't come up. Aaron always chose action films or comedy. And Robert always made sure they never made it too far into the film anyway. He could cope with most things and he would willingly do anything for Aaron but he couldn't handle horror. He rubbed his face and sat back; trying to convince himself that it wouldn't be too bad.   
"You alright?"  
Robert looked up,  
"Uh...yeah. Fine."  
Diane frowned slightly as Robert drained his drink,  
"I'm coming to see Aaron later so I'll see you then  
"Okay love."  
Robert got up and left the pub to go back to work.

Aaron pulled him in and kissed him again; pressing him against the back of the sofa. Robert smiled against his lips,  
"Missed me did you?"  
Aaron grinned and nodded before kissing him again. Robert ran his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"Maybe we should just forget the movie and see where this goes?"  
Aaron smiled and kissed him quickly before pulling away,  
"No chance. Had Adam on my back about it all day. Beside I got popcorn in and everything."   
He walked past Robert who closed his eyes in annoyance before turning around and fixing a smile to his face,  
"Alright, let's do this then."  
Aaron opened the fridge and grabbed some beers. Robert gripped the back of a chair and looked around,  
"Why don't we watch it in your room?"  
Aaron shrugged and passed him the popcorn,  
"Sure."  
He kissed Robert quickly then walked past him; out of the room and up the stairs as Robert followed.

"You comfy there?"  
Robert stopped moving the pillows and looked at him,  
"You putting this movie on or what?"  
Aaron grinned and sat back as he pressed play. Robert closed his eyes and took a breath,  
"Alright there?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron leant closer,  
"Not scared are ya?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Not scared of anything. Now shut up it's starting."  
Aaron smirked and looked at the screen,  
"If you get scared you can cuddle up to me."  
Robert elbowed him and Aaron laughed before falling quiet to watch the movie. Robert was fine for the first 20 minutes until the first character was killed. He jumped and Aaron laughed,  
"Shut up it was...loud."  
"Aww loud?"  
Robert folded his arms and sat back as they fell back into silence. He couldn't help the next one; the woman was walking down the dark hallway and he found himself edging toward Aaron before holding onto his arm and burying his face into it just as the monster jumped out. Aaron couldn't help the laugh and Robert poked him.   
"Alright shut up."  
Aaron put his arm around him and pulled him close,  
"I won't tell anyone if you wanna use me to hide."  
Robert glared at him and watched the movie for a few moments; his head turning more and more into Aaron's chest until he couldn't see the screen anymore. Aaron wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head,  
"Don't look yet."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
Aaron smiled as he watched the film. The loud scream from the tv made Robert jump and he gripped Aaron tighter,  
"Want me to turn it off?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...no it's fine. I'm not scared."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Course you're not."  
Robert moved his head and looked at the screen; regretting it immediately as the woman on screen was suddenly attacked.  
"Oh Jesus no."  
Aaron bit his lip to keep from laughing as Robert wrapped himself around him; his face buried in his chest and his hand over his ear,  
"Rob, I'll turn it off."  
Robert grabbed his arm,  
"No. No finish it. It'll just drive you mad if you don't."  
Aaron sat back and watched the last half an hour as Robert remained tightly wrapped around him,  
"It's over."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"It is?"  
Aaron turned the tv off and leant over to turn the lamp on,  
"Yup. She got away in the end. The killer was caught we're all good. Bit rubbish to be honest."  
Robert gave a weak laugh and Aaron kissed him,  
"You shoulda said that you didn't like horror films. I woulda picked something else."  
Robert scoffed again,  
"Yeah that'll make me look good. 'Sorry Aaron can't do tonight cos I'm a baby who can't handle a scary movie.' Yeah that's real attractive."  
Aaron smiled at him, a sudden rush of love toward the man hitting him and making him lean forward and kiss him,  
"I adore you. My big baby."  
Robert rolled his eyes and kissed him again. Aaron sat back and took his hand,  
"How about we watch something funny before we go to sleep?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Step Brothers?"  
Aaron looked at him for a moment until Robert elbowed him gently,  
"Boats 'n' Hoes."  
Aaron grinned and climbed over him,  
"Fine. I'm gonna make a cuppa you want one?"  
Robert moved over to grab the DVD from the pile near Aaron's tv,  
"Sure. I'll stick the movie on."  
Aaron picked up the popcorn bags and the empty cans and headed out the door. Robert looked around at the empty room and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck,  
"Uh...on second thoughts I'll come with."  
He didn't blame Aaron for laughing as he ran out of the room and followed him down the stairs; keeping a tight grip on his arm the entire time.


End file.
